


Broken

by Nikki (amiayaprotagonistyet)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiayaprotagonistyet/pseuds/Nikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Season 10 started, just some ideas I was hoping for. Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old, but I figured I'll post it here just to get something up.

Ziva looked up in the mirror at her reflection. She could see past what was really there, and she was sure Tony could too. Ever since the explosion two weeks ago, she had been different. She had tried her hardest to put on a strong face, but she was sure people could see behind her façade. She was broken.

Tony walked into the bathroom after her. He saw her there, staring at her face while the water continued to run. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about things."

"Ziva, I've known you for years, I'm smarter than you give me credit for." A slight smile broke out across her face. He turned her around and smiled back.

"I must be the luckiest man alive to have someone as beautiful as you." Ziva blushed lightly. Tony thought back to who she was after Somalia. She was different, more in touch with her emotions, and in a way, stronger. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, what exactly was it that you were thinking about earlier?"

"It's just… It's nothing important."

"Yes it is, if it bothers you, it is important to me." He held her hand and pulled her back to the couch. The movie was still paused and the popcorn was still on the table. Usually, they used to go out to a bar or a restaurant but lately, they've stayed low key like tonight. He was enjoying this but he knew Ziva had more on her mind than she was letting on.

They sat down facing each other for a few minutes and soon Ziva broke the silence.

"Tony?"

"Yes baby?"

"I feel, well, broken."

"What do you mean?" He moved a bit closer to her.

"Everything has crashed down again, literally. Once we returned from Africa, I tried to set my life back on track. And it worked, for a bit. But now, with Ducky being in the hospital, and McGee as well, and Dearing on the loose, I feel like things are breaking again. Gibbs even seems affected by all of this, not to mention Abby. And you? I can't read you like you read me. I don't know how you feel, and I just want to know that you're okay. And the rest of my family is hurt and I feel so upset and I'm not sure why. It's, I feel weak to let these things get to me. Is there something wrong with me?"

Before replying, he looked up at her. Her eyes were watery and she reminded him of a young teenage girl. He held her hand, and then spoke.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. These feelings you have, they're normal after what we've been through. You're not weak for showing your emotion and you're definitely not broken. And if that's how you feel, I'll do all that I can to put you back together.

Her head lifted, and she smiled her petite, gentle smile that melted his heart each time he looked at her.

"Thank you Tony. For this, for being here for me." He kissed her slowly and smiled. He leaned forward for the remote and Ziva moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and played the movie but Ziva's thoughts continued to wander. She came to the conclusion that although sometimes, things may seem broken, they can be put back together, with the right help of course.


End file.
